YamiYugi and Seto Kaiba in the Real World
by taramagick
Summary: Have you ever wonder what it would be like if YamiYugi and Seto Kaiba come to the real world? How would our world be effected? How would YamiYugi and Seto Kaiba's life be effected? What happen if YamiYugi and Seto Kaiba found out about the starter deck???
1. Chapter 1: The Super Deluxe Anime Rea

YamiYugi and Seto Kaiba in the Real World. by: taramagick aka YamiYugi aka Thao T.  
  
Ratings: PG for some cusing and a violent yami on the loose  
  
Summary: Have you ever wonder what it would be like if YamiYugi and Seto Kaiba come to the real world? How would our world be effected? How would YamiYugi and Seto Kaiba's life be effected? What happen if YamiYugi and Seto Kaiba found out about the starter deck???  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh, its character, its monster, and other Yu- Gi-Oh materials. I do own "Thao" cause that's ME!! I also own A.K. and the little dog, "Dog"! (hehe...got to lazy to pick out the dog's name ^-^;;)  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.  
  
--------------------STORY BEGINS--------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The Super Deluxe Anime Reality Thing  
  
One day, A.K. was walking Dog to Thao's house. When A.K. and Dog got there, they heard a huge explosion inside Thao's house.  
  
A.K.: What the fu*k just happen?  
  
Thao: Oh hi A.K.. I just finish my new invention!  
  
A.K.: Which one? The beer maker?  
  
Thao: Oh no, that one posion my older brother. He's been throwing up and hiccuping for 2 weeks now. ^-^;;  
  
A.K.: -_-;; To think that you wanted me to taste it...  
  
Thao: Anyways, back to my new invention... I just finish the Super Deluxe Anime Reality Thing 3000!!  
  
A.K.: What exactly is it?  
  
Thao: A Super Deluxe Anime Reality Thing ^^  
  
A.K.: -_-;;  
  
Thao: ^__^  
  
Thao: ^______^  
  
Thao: ^______________^  
  
A.K.: Argh!! STOP SIMLING!!  
  
Thao: :p  
  
A.K.: Let's just contiune talking about the invention...  
  
Thao: Okay then. This invention will take any anime charcters and turn them into real people.  
  
A.K.: Okay then....we gonna try it out?  
  
Thao: YEP! ^______^  
  
A.K.: Let's do Seto Kaiba. He's hot. (A.K. is a girl)  
  
Thao: Let's also do YamiYugi. I always wanna touch his hair and mess it up! ^^;;  
  
A.K.: Okay then... Lets test it out.  
  
Thao: *plugs the wire in the outlet*  
  
A.K.: *pushes big red button*  
  
The Super Deluxe Anime Reality Thing zap out blue flashy lights.  
  
A.K.: O_O Whoa! So bright!  
  
Thao: *jumps up and down hyperly* So Shiny!! ^________^  
  
15 minutes later...the light was still there and still no anime characters.  
  
A.K.: Isn't it suppose to do something?  
  
Thao: Hmm..let me check  
  
Thao: Whoops! I got the wrong machine! This was my dad's christmas lights! ^^;;  
  
A.K.: *falls down anime style*  
  
5 minutes later, Thao pulls out a big machine with flashy letters saying: "The Super Deluxe Anime Reality Thing 3000".  
  
Thao plugs it in. Flashy lights flash along with recorded 007 theme song playing in the background.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
Seto Kaiba and YamiYugi pops out with pink buttered popcorns filling up Thao's room.  
  
A.K.: OH MY GOD!! IT'S SETO KAIBA!!!  
  
Thao: OH MY GOD!! PINK BUTTERED POPCORN!!! Hmm...this are good!  
  
A.K.: -.-;;  
  
Seto: OH MY F*CKING GOD! WHAT IN 7 HELL AM DOING HERE?!?!  
  
Yami: AHHhhhhhh!! OH MY RA!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!! IT'S ALL COVER WITH CRAP, CRAP, AND MORE CRAP!!  
  
A.K.: Okay, lets all calm down. Anything wrong happens, blame Thao!  
  
Seto: What do you mean by anything wrong?  
  
Thao: Like if you have any missing or extra body parts attach to you!  
  
Yami: WHAT!! *runs off to the bathroom and check himself*  
  
Yami: Thank Ra!! I'm perfectly fine!!  
  
Seto: Except that you got an extreme case of mental illness.  
  
Yami: HEY!!*grabs a mullet out of no where and wack Seto with it*  
  
Seto: Why you little bas*ard!! *graps cheap shampoo and pour it on Yami's head*  
  
Yami: AHHHH! My hair is covered with cheap shampoo!! I only do designer shampoo!!  
  
A.K.: -.-;; I thought my sister was vain...  
  
Thao: ^^ This is fun! ^_________^  
  
---------------CHAPTER ENDS------------------------  
  
Thao: I hope you enjoy my fanfic. This is only my first chapter. There's gonna be more, like Yami's trip to the leather store, Yami&Seto's reaction to the starter deck, and much more!  
  
Yami: Well I hate it! You ruin my hair!  
  
Thao: Careful Yami, or else I'll ruin your hair with gum next time!  
  
Seto: :P Haha Yami.  
  
Thao: You be careful too, Seto, or else...mwhahaha  
  
Seto: I won't even ask else what...  
  
Thao: Anyways people, please review. You can even give me more ideas. ^___^  
  
Seto and Yami: NO DON'T!! SHE'LL TORTURE US!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Leather Store

YamiYugi and Seto Kaiba in the Real World  
by: taramagick aka YamiYugi aka Thao T.  
  
Ratings: PG-13 for some cursing and a violent yami at the leather store. (I higher the ratings to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh, its character, its monster, and other Yu-Gi-Oh materials. I don't own Snickers candy bar, either. I DO OWN "Thao" cause that's ME!! I also own A.K. and her dog, "Dog". And you can have the check out person cus I don't care about him/her.   
  
Oh, I also own Kim. hehe!!  
  
Note: Newbie fanfic writer on the loose! Beware! If story doesn't satisfy your hungry, grab a snickers bar!  
  
------------------STORY BEGINS--------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Leather Store  
  
After YamiYugi, Seto Kaiba, Thao, and A.K. ate all the pink buttered popcorn, Thao and A.K. explained how Seto Kaiba and YamiYugi came to their world.  
  
Seto Kaiba: So, when can you send us back to OUR world?  
  
Thao: *laugh nervously* hehe, you see, I kinda don't know how. ^^;;  
  
YamiYugi and Seto Kaiba: WHAT!!!!  
  
A.K.: hehe, guess like you two are stuck here.  
  
YamiYugi: NOOOOooOooOOooOOoooOoOoOooOoooOooooo!!!!!!!!! *starts running and screaming wildly around the house*  
  
Seto Kaiba: Look here Thao, I have a little brother back in my world that's probably wondering what in the world has happen to me. I also got a company to run back in my world. YOU will find a way to get ME back to MY world!!  
  
A.K.: What's in it for us?  
  
Seto: You can keep YamiYugi with you.  
  
YamiYugi in the background: WTF!!  
  
A.K. and Thao: YAY!!   
  
Thao: *throws confetti*   
  
A.K. *throws newspaper confetti*  
  
Thao: *throws a whole newspaper cus she's too lazy to rip it up*  
  
The newspaper fell down slowly and opened up to an advertise.  
  
YamiYugi: *looks down at it and read out loud: 50% OFF ON ALL LEATHER JACKET! TODAY ONLY AT THE LEATHER STORE!!*  
  
YamiYugi: OMG!! 50% OFF!! TAKE ME TO THIS LEATHER STORE!?!?! RIGHT NOW!!  
  
Seto Kaiba: --;  
  
30 minutes later, YamiYugi, Thao, Seto Kaiba, and A.K. were standing outside of the leather store!!  
  
YamiYugi: *reads the store's poster out loud* The Leather Store. We sell the best of the best leather. We are the leather expert!! MUHAHAHAHA!!  
  
A.K.: This is one weird poster...  
  
Seto Kaiba: yeah, and it seems to be brainwashing YamiYugi.  
  
YamiYugi: @_@ The Leather Store...wow....leather expert...leather...leather...leather...leather...leather...  
  
Thao: *slaps YamiYugi in the face*  
  
YamiYugi: WTF!!!  
  
Thao: You were being brainwash by a poster.  
  
YamiYugi: That's silly. You're silly. How in the world can you get brainwash by a poster? People now days...*walks off into the store*  
  
Seto Kaiba, Thao, and A.K.: --;; *then follow YamiYugi into the store*  
  
YamiYugi: *sniff the air, which smells like leather* *gets high from the smell* LEATHER!! OMG!! 50% TOO!! *runs around wildly* *grabs almost every single leather jacket* hehe!! LEATHER!!  
  
Everyone in the store stares at YamiYugi.  
  
A.K.: This is so embarrassing...let's just pretend we don't know him....  
  
Seto Kaiba: What's embarrassing?  
  
Thao: YamiYugi  
  
Seto Kaiba: I'm sorry, I don't know any YamiYugi.  
  
A.K.: --;  
  
Thao: He's good.  
  
Meanwhile, YamiYugi had just finished picking out all the leather jackets he wants, which was almost all of the leather jackets in stock. YamiYugi walked up to the check out stand and dumped down all his jackets.  
  
Check Out Person: ALL of it sir?  
  
YamiYugi: HECK YA!!  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
Check Out Person: Finally, that's the last one. Your total is $3,056.25  
  
YamiYugi: $3,056.25!!! waaa!!!  
  
Check Out Person: Is that a problem sir?  
  
YamiYugi: *starts breathing again* Oh no. Not at all. Here's my credit card. *hand over the credit card*  
  
A minute later.  
  
Check Out Person: I'm sorry sir, but this credit card is invaid. Why, I'm not even sure if this company exist at all!  
  
YamiYugi: WHAAAATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YamiYugi: Try this one. *hand over another credit card*  
  
Check Out Person: Sorry Sir, no.  
  
YamiYugi: This one? *hand over another credit card*  
  
Check Out Person: Sorry Sir, no.  
  
YamiYugi: This one? *hand over another credit card*  
  
Check Out Person: Sorry Sir, no.  
  
YamiYugi: How about this one? *hand over another credit card*  
  
Check Out Person: Sorry Sir, no.  
  
YamiYugi: This one? *hand over another credit card*  
  
Check Out Person: Sorry Sir, no.  
  
YamiYugi: This one? *hand over another credit card*  
  
Check Out Person: Sorry Sir, no.  
  
YamiYugi: Damn it...that was the last one!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - cemmerical break - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*Kim walks on stage and push off all the characters*  
  
Characters: WTF!!  
  
Kim: Commerical break!!  
  
Kim: Tired of chasing after your cat?  
  
Kim: Well, now you don't have to! You can just forget about your cat and grab a snickers bar instead! It doesn't run off anywhere at all unlike your cat!!  
  
Kim: K, commerical over!!  
  
*Kim walks off stage*  
  
Characters: What kind of commerical was that!?!?!   
  
- - - - - - -now continuing with the story- - - - - - - - -   
  
YamiYugi: *runs over to Thao, Seto Kaiba, and A.K. and dragged them to the check out stand*  
  
Seto Kaiba: WTF is wrong with you?!?!  
  
YamiYugi: None of my credit cards works!! They're all invaid for some stupid reason!!  
  
Thao: Bad Credit?  
  
YamiYugi: HECK NO!!  
  
A.K.: --;; suuuuuuuuuure  
  
Seto Kaiba: Or maybe cause we're not in our world!!  
  
YamiYugi, Thao, and A.K.: Oh yeah...  
  
Seto Kaiba: --;;  
  
YamiYugi: So, Thao, A.K., any of you got $3,056.25 I can borrow?? ^^;;  
  
A.K.: --;;  
  
Thao: I got a quarter(25cents) , that help?  
  
YamiYugi: --;; I still have $3,056 left. T_T  
  
Seto Kaiba: Well, too bad!! You got no money!! So let's get out of here!! I just can't stand the smell of leather anymore!!  
  
YamiYugi: NOOOOO!! NOT UNTIL I TRY ON EVERY SINGLE LEATHER JACKET!!  
  
Seto Kaiba: Not on my watch!! *pulls out a mallet out of no where and SMACKS YamiYugi with it*  
  
YamiYugi: X__X  
  
A.K. and Thao: ^^;;  
  
Seto Kaiba: Come on!! What are you two waiting for!! You do want to get out of this store right?!?!?!?!  
  
A.K. and Thao: Yeah  
  
Seto Kaiba: Then drag him out of here!!  
  
A.K. and Thao: *each grabbed a leg and dragged YamiYugi out of the store and back to Thao's house*  
  
When YamiYugi woke up, he found himself lying on the floor in the living room. Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba, A.K., and Thao went outside to burn up all the leather store advertise they could find.  
  
Seto Kaiba: MUAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT!! BURN!!!!  
  
A.K.: Good byyye leather store!!  
  
Thao: @_@ fire..so bright!! and it's spreading to the back door!!!  
  
Seto Kaiba: QUICK!! GET THE WATERHOSE!!  
  
Just then, YamiYugi walked out of the backdoor.  
  
YamiYugi: Where are you guys? AHHHH!! FIRE!!  
  
Just then, one of YamiYugi's hair spike caught on fire.  
  
Thao: QUICK!! SPRAY THE WATER AT YamiYugi.  
  
A.K.: *spray the water all over YamiYugi. From Hair to toe.*  
  
Soon the fire was put out.  
  
YamiYugi: T_T Waa!! My hair!! I'm bald!!  
  
Thao: That's what you get for using too much hair spray...  
  
YamiYugi: T_T  
  
A.K.: Serves him right for dragging us to the leather store.  
  
Seto Kaiba: Yup  
  
------------------Chapter 2 ends-------------------  
  
Thao: That was chapter 2 for you! Sorry that it was not as funny as chapter 1 and that it took me forever to update. I got writer's block.  
  
Seto Kaiba: You mean laziness?  
  
Thao: Careful Kaiba. Remember what happened to YamiYugi.  
  
Seto Kaiba: *steps away*  
  
YamiYugi: First, you used cheap shampoo on me! Now, I'm bald!!!  
  
Thao: Don't worry, I'll torture Seto Kaiba later!  
  
YamiYugi: MUAHAHAHAHA!! Here that Kaiba!?! Here that!?!?!!  
  
Seto Kaiba: Shut up baldy!!  
  
YamiYugi: *grabs mallet and smacks Seto Kaiba with it*  
  
Thao: Behave you two or else....Muhahahahahahaha!! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack Of The Hair

YamiYugi and Seto Kaiba in the Real World  
  
By taramagick aka YamiYugi aka Thao T.  
  
Rated PG-13 for bad language, violent Yami, and just so I can be safe from the lawyers outside my door. ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its character, its name, and other Yu-Gi-Oh material. I do not own the show called "The Real World" and this fanfic has nothing to do with the show. However, I do own everything else (includes Rachel) because they're my orginal characters and product. ^_^  
  
Note: Newbie fanfic writer here! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! n_n  
  
------------------STORY BEGINS--------------------  
  
Chapter 3: The Attack Of The Hair  
  
The next day, our friends were hanging out in Thao's room.   
  
Thao: Sooo, what do you guys wanna do now?  
  
YamiYugi: Anything that invloves me staying inside the house and away from fire.  
  
A.K.: If you say so.  
  
Thao suddenly jumped out of her chair and shouted out: HEY!! *points at Yami's head*  
  
Thao, Seto Kaiba, and A.K. were all staring at Yami's head.  
  
YamiYugi: huh?! WHAT WHAT!!  
  
A.K.: Your hair! *points at the little spots of hair on his head*  
  
Suddenly, YamiYugi's hair started grow like crazy at the speed of light!  
  
A.K. let out a scream into Seto Kaiba's ear.  
  
Seto Kaiba: X_X  
  
A.K.: OMG! IT'S ALIVE!!  
  
Thao: What kind of shampoo do you use, YamiYugi?!?!  
  
Seto Kaiba rushed in with a mallet from out of no way and tried to hammer down YamiYugi's hair.   
  
*POW!*  
  
*BAM!*  
  
*GRRAAA?!?!?!*  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry, I can't do very good sound effect! ^^;;)  
  
Seto Kaiba: WTF? Your hair just shallowed up my mallet!!!!!!  
  
A.K. and Thao: AHHHHH! IT IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto Kaiba: RUNNN! IT'S GONNA EAT US!!  
  
Thao, Seto Kaiba and A.K. ran straight out the door and to the backyard. They arrived at in the backyard and suddenly...  
  
------------COMMERICAL BREAK-------------  
  
*Rachel pops out from nowhere*  
  
Characters: Oh no! Not another stupid commerical from Thao!  
  
*Rachel shoved all the characters off the stage*  
  
Rachel: Tired of your hair color?  
  
Rachel: Do you need a change?  
  
Rachel: Well now you can with this Ultra X-Treme Flame Throwing Chain!  
  
Rachel: With this, you can burn your hair and be bald.  
  
Rachel: Hey, bald is beautiful! ^_~  
  
*Rachel turns around and like at Thao*  
  
Rachel: DUDE! You just had to give the worst commerical EVER!  
  
*Rachel starts throwing the Ultra X-Treme Flame Throwing Chain at Thao*  
  
*Thao runs around screaming*  
  
Thao: Fine fine! I'll think of a better commerical next time! Just don't kill meee! _  
  
Rachel: Okay then! ^_________^  
  
*Rachel disappeared and characters walked back onto the stage*  
  
-----------COMMERICAL BREAK OVER-----------  
  
Thao, Seto Kaiba and A.K. ran straight out to the backyard. They arrived at in the backyard and suddenly...  
  
*don! don! don!*  
  
The three of them fell into a star-shaped hole!   
  
The Three: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! x_x  
  
Seto Kaiba: Who the hell digged up this hole?!?! _  
  
Thao: OH NOOOO! The hair's gonna get us now!! ;-;  
  
A.K.: I'm too young to die!! Nooo!! ;_;  
  
Suddenly, the hair stopped growing. YamiYugi's hair was back to it's orginal length. YamiYugi stood outside the hole, looking down at the three and started laughing at them.  
  
YamiYugi: Hey! I got my hair back. Anyways, you guys are stupid...falling into a hole...That's just stupid. You're all baka! HAHAHA! XD  
  
The Three: (gave him death stares) grrr........  
  
Then, YamiYugi took a step without looking and fell into the star-shaped hole with the rest of the gang.  
  
Seto Kaiba: So, who's stupid now?  
  
YamiYugi: ^^;; hehehe....  
  
A.K.: So now what? How are we gonna get out? The hole is at least 9 feet deep! And who the hell would dig a star-shaped hole!?!?  
  
Thao: I dugged a star-shapped hole once. Then I filled it up with glitter and hoped that the airplanes in the sky could see it. ^______^  
  
Everyone else: --;;  
  
Seto Kaiba: Anyways, I HAD an idea how to get out, but YamiYugi ruinned it by falling into the hole with the rest of us!  
  
YamiYugi: Hehehe.. Soooo, anyone got any bright ideas on how to get out? ^^;  
  
Thao: I think I know how!  
  
A.K.: How?  
  
Thao: (starts shouting) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPPP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto Kaiba: Like that's gonna work.  
  
Thao: Fine then! What's your idea of how to get out of here?  
  
Seto Kaiba: We make a rope out of YamiYugi's hair and climb out of here!  
  
YamiYugi: WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! O_O  
  
A.K.: If it means getting out of this hole, then sure!  
  
Thao: Count me in! ^_____________________^  
  
YamiYugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm getting out of here!   
  
*YamiYugi quickly jumped on to Seto Kaiba's shoulder and then lepted up and out of the hole and ran straight .*  
  
Thao: HEY!! YamiYugi can jump out!  
  
Seto Kaiba shouted: YamiYugi, you should've just told us you can jump high!!   
  
A.K.: HEY! We can all jump up on Seto Kaiba's shoulder and lept out of here!  
  
Seto Kaiba: What! My shoulder!! Nooo! T_T  
  
Thao: Alrighty! Let's go!   
  
Thao jumped up to Seto Kaiba's shoulder and lept out of the hole.  
  
Seto Kaiba: T__T My shoulder!!  
  
Then A.K. did the same.  
  
Seto Kaiba was the only one left.  
  
Seto Kaiba: Umm...like how am I gonna get out?   
  
A.K.: We'll go find so ropes or something.  
  
Thao and A.K. rushed into the house and found YamiYugi in the living room playing video games.  
  
Thao: Hey! I wanna play too!  
  
A.K.: Yeah! Me too!  
  
YamiYugi: Alright then! Grab a controller.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Thao, YamiYugi, and A.K. were busy playing video games. They all forgot about Seto Kaiba.  
  
Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was waiting for Thao and A.K. to find him some ropes.  
  
Seto Kaiba: WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?!   
  
Suddenly, it started to rain heavily.  
  
Seto Kaiba: OH HECK NO!!!  
  
Back in the house, the three were still playing video games.  
  
A.K.: You know, I could have sworn I forgot something! Oh well.  
  
Thao: Let's just continue with our games.  
  
While outside, the rain started to fill out the hole.  
  
Seto Kaiba, who knew how to swim, started swimming higher and higher until he got out of the hole. He rushed in the house and searched for Thao and A.K.  
  
He found them playing video games happily.  
  
A.K.: Oh my god! We forgot aobut Seto Kaiba!  
  
Thao: So that's what!!  
  
YamiYugi: Oh boy!  
  
Seto Kaiba: WTF?!!!!?!!?!?!?! (grabs Mallet out of nowhere and smack the three of them!)  
  
The Three: X_______________X  
  
----------------Chapter 3 Ends---------------------------  
  
Thao: HHUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGEE thanks to all my reviewers for all the review and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I did many chapter 3 but I didn't like them and this was the best one.   
  
YamiYugi: Not to metion that it took you FOREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVER to update.  
  
Thao: And that too. ^^;; Writer's block, you know..  
  
YamiYugi: Yeah, I know...laziness...  
  
Thao: Hehe! But hey, I wrote the chapter, now didn't I?  
  
Seto Kaiba: You left me out in the rain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thao: Hehe ^^;; Sorry about that!  
  
Seto Kaiba: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.........................  
  
Thao: Well anyways, please review! Tell me what you guys all think! ^___^ And of course, give me more ideas!!  
  
YamiYugi and Seto Kaiba: NOOO! Please! NO MORE IDEAS!! 


End file.
